This invention relates in general to drain valves and particularly to a new and useful apparatus for operating a poppet valve of a tub drain.
In a prior art device of this kind (German OS No. 25 49 723), the lever for actuating the poppet is designed as a straight bar which is radially screwed into a taphole of the journal pin. The taphole is located about at the center of the longitudinal axial extension of the journal pin, so that one half of the journal pin and of the bearing sleeve extends to one side of the mid plane perpendicular to the journal pin axis of the poppet or the valve housing, while the other half of the bearing sleeve and the journal extends to the other side of this plane. Therefore, the actuating lever by which the poppet is loosely supported cannot be screwed into the journal pin before the journal pin is inserted into the bearing sleeve. Then, the actuating lever must be introduced to the taphole of the journal pin either through the lower front opening of the valve housing or through the horizontal tubular connection which is provided at the valve housing side diametrally opposite to the bearing sleeve. This is time consuming and expensive. Further, the screwed connection between the actuating lever and the journal pin may later become loose. The journal pin is provided with an eccentric which is linked through a screw to a slide which is displaceable transversely to the journal pin axis and connected to the Bowden cable. This connection between the eccentric and the slide again can be effected only after inserting the journal pin into the bearing sleeve.